


【索香】不要惹妮可·罗宾生气

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Piss Off Nico Robin, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 罗宾不常生气，但一生气就很可怕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【索香】不要惹妮可·罗宾生气

罗宾是个优雅的女人。除了血统本身就充满气质以外，出生在学者世家，受到的教育和之后的人生磨练也让她成熟冷静，不容易被影响情绪，即使生气，她也不太会表现出来。经历过那么多大风大浪，见过那么多世面，能让她生气的事情其实不多，用一只手就数得出来。屠魔令是一个，破坏古蹟是一个，伙伴们羞耻的十五号合体是一个，把弗兰奇的灵魂放进乔巴的身体里是一个。除此之外，她真的没有发过火。就连『恶魔之子』的称号也是海军硬给她加上去的，根本不是因为她做了什么可怕的事。

不过，虽然罗宾给别人的感觉是很冷淡，不太亲近人，她其实是很喜欢浪漫故事的。她的书架上除了历史书以外，最多的就是浪漫小说了。成为草帽海贼团的一员后，不用整天为自己的性命提心吊胆，罗宾不但放松了下来，甚至还开始关注她的伙伴在偷偷进行的恋情。

从罗宾一上船，她就觉得剑士先生和厨师先生之间有点什么，后来娜美也跟她证实了这件事，并得知全船的人（路飞除外），都知道他们互相暗恋，但进展却一直停滞不前，把他们所有人（路飞除外）都急死了。

很快，看黄绿两只互相试探彼此的心意变成了罗宾最喜欢的娱乐。每次看剑士先生和厨师先生透过打架交流感情，再在彼此背后偷偷脸红，罗宾那天的心情就会非常好。

不过，有趣归有趣，电视剧要是一直拖戏也会让人不耐烦。连在罗宾之后加入的新伙伴都知道这件事了，他们还是没有捅破纸窗。两年后，所有人都成长了，那两只却还在『我喜欢他但我不知道他喜不喜欢我』的鬼打墙。

罗宾很不满。

平时不生气的人一生气就最可怕。

就在罗宾觉得她再不干涉剧本，这电视剧就要被腰斩的时候，他们在一个岛上遭受了海军的袭击。

敌人不强，但人多势众，而且会耍贱招。所有人都被分散了开来。解决掉一波敌人后，罗宾躲在一面坍塌的石墙边，用能力留意还有没有下一波敌人攻过来。就在这个时候，她发现索隆和山治在石墙的另一边。

两个人都受了重伤，他们没有发现她。罗宾查看了一下。山治的一条腿明显断了，小腿呈现一种不自然的角度。一根钢筋贯穿了索隆的腹部，地上全是他的血。两个人都遍体麟伤，但索隆明显比较严重，他的呼吸粗重缓慢。

罗宾正想看看能不能找到小船医，两个男人的对话却把她的注意力拉了回来。她再次在两人旁边隐密的石墙上开启能力。

「绿藻，別死了。」山治看着躺在旁边的索隆，一只手压在他的伤口上试图止血，但没有恰当的医疗用品，只用手压着效果不大。

「少看不起我了，你还是担心你自己吧。」索隆明显很痛苦，但还是逞强的扯出嘲弄的笑容。

「谁担心你了？只是要是你死了会很不好。」山治轻压了一下索隆的伤口，让伤患嘶了一声。

「轻点！」索隆不满的责骂，接着看向山治。「为什么不好？」

「因为…这样就没人跟我打架了。」山治别扭的转开头。

「这样你才最高兴不是吗？」索隆微微扯起嘴角，但笑容马上又消失了。他的呼吸越来越重。

「才不会…我…我喜欢跟你打架。」山治红了脸，不敢看他。

「…我也是…咳咳…」索隆咳出了鲜血。

「喂！绿藻，振作点！」山治惊慌的低头看着他。

「呐…厨子…我喜欢你……」索隆用沾满血的手覆上山治压在他伤口上的手，目光已经开始涣散。

「为什么要这时候说这个啊？搞得好像临死遗言一样！ **别睡！睡了就醒不过来了！** 」山治焦急的喊着，试着不让他睡过去。

「…那你…想办法…让我…保持清醒…」索隆闭上眼睛。

山治急得不知该如何是好。他晃晃索隆的手，轻声叫他的名字，但没有得到反应。

山治咬咬唇，俯下身，吻住索隆。索隆猛的睁开眼睛，接着又闭上，开始回应山治。

海军打过来了。几百个海兵大喊大叫的往这边冲。索隆和山治的吻中断了。他们望着彼此，用眼神互倾爱意，接着开始努力打起精神准备应战。

罗宾从藏身处走出来。众海兵把罗宾团团围住，对着她舞刀弄枪，大声嚷嚷，咆哮叫骂。

罗宾全身散发出黑气，将双手交叉举到胸前，几百双手从海兵的身上长出来。

「绞杀。」

轻柔的女音落下，几百个海兵的脖子瞬间被折断。

索隆和山治目瞪口呆的望着罗宾，索隆还握着刀，山治的腿在燃烧，但已经没有海兵给他们对付了。

黑发女子放下手，转过身看着他们，露出优雅的笑容。

「请继续。」

索隆嘴里的刀掉了，山治的火熄了。两人的脸都红的像正在落下的太阳。接着索隆脸上的红色迅速退去，他苍白的往后倒，山治本能的用腿去接他，却忘了那条腿是断的。索隆因失血过多昏了过去，山治也被索隆的体重砸得痛晕了过去。两人七横八竖的叠在一起。

「啊啦，好戏没得看了。」罗宾失望的说。

幸好，她能听见渐渐接近的鹿蹄奔跑声。看来大家都打完了。有了小船医，她也不用担心伙伴的伤势了。

今天的剧集结束在让人意犹未尽的地方，罗宾当然不满意。但之前累积的怨念刚刚都发洩在海兵身上了，所以罗宾有稍微舒坦一点。而且，她确定这一集的片尾打上的不会是The End，而会是To Be Continued…


End file.
